


Not Your Father's Slippery Slope

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Carrying, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intervention, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sucks at sleeping, and Steve cares, maybe too much (but not really).</p>
<p>cap/iron man tiny reverse bang | round five: <a href="http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/125394683578/capim-tinybang-title-51-hours-artist-jy">earth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Father's Slippery Slope

"You're joking," Tony groans, trying and failing to take a sip from the Stark Industries coffee mug he's holding; he can't hold it steadily enough, and some of the liquid even drips onto the floor, but of course within moments Steve's yanked it from his hand anyway. 

 

"Oh, I'm entirely serious," Steve replies, and unfortunately he's standing close enough at this point that even with only a couple hours' sleep Tony can tell from his sharp breath that he really isn't joking.

 

"I'm a grown man. I'm pretty sure treating me like a mental patient is illegal."

 

"Oh, what? Just like keeping tools from you? You need to take care of yourself, Tony," Steve steps away from him, and takes a sip from the coffee. Both of them wince as he does - Tony knows it's too sweet for Steve's liking and that it's only for a point and for something to do.

 

He still could go fuck himself.

 

"I -"

 

"No."

 

"You can't just -"

 

"I can't. Pepper can. Pepper is your power of attorney, and we will do what's best for you."

 

Tony exacerbates his own headache on purpose with this groan, leaning back against one of his work tables in an attempt to steady himself against it. 

 

The bastard sets the coffee down, grabs the end of the table and scoots it back not even half an inch, and Tony doesn't have the balance to stay on his own two feet.

 

"You're an asshole," Tony insults weakly as Steve literally scoops him up into his arms and carries him off. Oddly, the trip from the workshop is shorter than he expects - even though Steve uses the stairs instead of the elevator - who the hell does that? - and the mass of sheets tells him it isn't his own bed he's been plopped down into. 

 

"I have a room," he moans. "Gentlemen aren't really my type, Rogers."

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

Steve obviously doesn't agree. Tony doesn't have the energy to fight him on it - nor, really, the will, or even the factual basis. 

 

Even less so when he somehow still jolts awake from a nightmare in the midst of his exhausted, restless sleep, his mind's eye torturing him with the sight of Pepper falling out of reach, engulfed by flame, and he curls back into the warm, strong arms that open around him and falls asleep again.


End file.
